


Of Feasts and Parades

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: The Doctor thinks celebrating Thanksgiving is a fun idea.  Zoe isn't sure.  And Jamie is on board because food.





	

“But I really don’t understand _why_ we’re celebrating an American holiday when none of us can be considered even remotely American!” Zoe protested.

“Hush, ye; ye don’ need a reason if it means we can have a big feast!”

“Is food all you ever think about, Jamie?”

“No; I like a good drink, too.”

“Oh!” Zoe fumed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. “I don’t know why I even bother…!”

“And that is why I found it pointless to argue with him,” the Doctor said, going over his 500 Year Diary. “But I do think it should be quite enjoyable, Zoe–good food, good company–”

“Good drinks.”

“Yes, we’ve established that, Jamie,” the Doctor mused. “Aha, and this!”

He held the diary open to them.

“This is the picture my granddaughter took when she dragged me to the Macy’s Parade.”

“…Why is there a giant white dog floating doon the street?” Jamie asked, staring at the Snoopy balloon.

“That’s a balloon,” Zoe said, rolling her eyes. “The parade is full of them; it’s a childish little affair they throw in New York Thanksgiving morning, or so I’ve heard.” She blinked. “…You’re taking us to see it, aren’t you, Doctor?”

“Quite right; if we are to celebrate Thanksgiving, we must do so properly!”

“And then we feast!?” Jamie asked, eagerly.

Zoe sighed and decided that there really wasn’t much option other than to go along with the two of them on this.

And who knew; maybe she’d end up enjoying it…


End file.
